Searching For Your Shield
by The Simonette254
Summary: Seth Rollins has betrayed his Shield brothers Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. Many say that they should just get a new team member. But no man can replace Seth Rollins. And they're right, no man can.
1. Throwing Away Your Shield

**Okay so this is my first wrestling FanFiction and of course it's a Shield FanFic. This tells about what happens after Seth Rollins betrays the Shield... that's still sad to say man.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything wrestling related or the wrestlers themselves. All I own is the plot, Cassinae "Cassidy Brown" Browning and Alex "Lexi Nicole" Hardy(well I own the name Alex Hardy, my friend owns the name Lexi Nicole).**

**Boy do I hope y'all enjoy this story.**

* * *

><p>Alex and Cassinae were sitting in their locker room waiting for the main event on RAW; Randy Orton vs. Roman Reigns.<p>

"Why do they keep going up against The Shield? I would think that after losing to them twice, Evolution would give up."

Cassinae chuckled at the younger diva. "Now Alex. You know just as much as I do that Hunter's ego is bigger than that big nose of his. He'd probably risk anything to beat The Shield. But with Batista quitting earlier, the odds are against them."

**Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. The Shield.**

Cassinae had to cover her ears at the fangirl squeal Alex let out when she saw Roman come down with Dean and Seth in tow.

"Dammit Alex! I told you not to do that when I'm so close! My ears are bleeding cause of your fangirling." Cassinae said laughing.

Alex threw a pillow at her face. "Shut up! He is a gorgeous man, and I don't fangirl."

"Jeff Hardy, John Cena, John Morrison, Batista…"

"I was young when I named those guys."

"That was nine years ago Alex."

"Like I said, I was young. Now shush, RAW is back on."

All three members of The Shield were standing in the ring, waiting in the ring for Randy to come out. Triple H came out with him, holding a sledgehammer. Seth slipped out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair before rejoining his "brothers" in the ring.

"What the hell is he doing out there?" Cassinae asked.

"If you haven't noticed by now, what I do better than anybody is adapt. Last night was 'Plan A'. Tonight…" Hunter says chuckling while he twisted the sledgehammer in his hands. "is 'Plan B'. There's always a 'Plan B'."

Dean and Roman walks towards the front of the ring. Seth holds the chair up before hitting Reigns in the back, causing a shocked expression to appear on Dean's face. Cassinae's jaw nearly hit the floor and Alex jumped up from the couch.

"What the hell is Seth doing?!"

Seth then floored Ambrose with a chair to the gut then to the back.

"Rollins attacked Ambrose after he took out Reigns!" Michael Cole said as Seth continued to hit him with the chair.

"What is going on here?!"

"They were on top of the world. Why would Rollins do this?" JBL said.

"Oh my god. Rollins is destroying Ambrose."

"He broke the chair on him!" Cassinae said.

Seth got another chair and set it under Ambrose's head. A loud 'You sold out' chant erupting from the audience.

"I hope he's not gonna do what I think he's gonna do."

"Don't do this Seth!" Alex said.

Rollins rebounded off the ropes a hit Ambrose with a 'Curb Stomp' on the steel chair. He got out of the ring and gave the steel chair to Orton. Orton slides into the ring, stalking Reigns before he hits him with the chair.

"I can't watch!" Alex said covering her eyes.

Orton then drove the chair into Roman's neck and chest before backing up slowly. He hits him a couple more times before he starts removing Roman's vest and tearing off his shirt.

"The one time Roman loses his shirt and it's when he's getting beaten with a chair. This isn't gonna bode well with the fangirls." Cassinae said, earning her a punch in the arm by Alex.

Triple H and Seth comes into the ring while Randy threw Roman's vest to the side. Orton picks Reigns up, you can already see the welts forming onto his back. The sadistic smile of Orton grows before he RKO's Reigns on to the steel chair.

Triple H, Randy, and Seth stood over the beaten down Ambrose and Reigns. You can see Hunter mouth the words:'I always win.'

"I can't believe this shit! They were the most powerful team in the WWE, and Seth went and fucked it up!" Alex said.

"I'm heartbroken. I really liked The Shield."

About 10 minutes later, the two of them heard yelling out in the hall and things slamming against the wall.

"Ambrose…" Cassinae and Alex said before leaving their room.

"How about you check on Reigns, while I stop the "Cincinnati Cyclone" that's rampaging."

"You don't think I can handle Ambrose?" Alex said smirking.

"No. I just know that you would rather check on Reigns."

"Good point." Alex said going towards the trainers room.

"Whoa Ambrose. Security gonna have ya arrested if you keep this up."

"Arrest me for this? They haven't even seen what I could do." Dean said smirking.

"Come on idiot. Let's go check on Roman." Cassinae said.

When they got there, the doc was finishing up. Roman winced when he sat up.

"That looked like that hurt." Cassinae said.

"No shit." Roman said before chuckling. "I'll live. Randy can't keep me down that easily."

"Orton couldn't take down the average diva." Alex said before looking at Dean.

"Jonathan."

"Alexia."

"Be nice. Look I know that you guys had a hard night, I think that calls for a drink. You boys in?" Cassinae said.

"It doesn't sound like we have a choice really." Roman said.

"You don't. So it's set then?" Alex said.

"Yeah. We'll see ya girls later." Dean said as they left.

"You couldn't have been drooling any more than you were in there."

"Fuck you Cassie. Let's just go."

* * *

><p>The four of them went to a local club there in Indianapolis.<p>

"She's gonna drink herself silly." Dean said watching Alex make a fool of herself.

"I think she already is." Cassinae said taking a sip from her drink. "Watch, she's gonna fall."

"I think you're exaggerating a-" Roman said before she actually hit the ground. "Erm… is she always like that?"

"She was deprived of freedom her teenage years." Cassinae said sighing. "Mind carrying her back to the hotel for me? I'll make sure she's okay in the morning."

"Sure." Roman said before picking her up and placing her on his shoulder.

"Oh Alex. What am I gonna do with you?" Cassinae said.

* * *

><p>When they made it back to the hotel, Roman laid Alex down. Cassinae chuckled at the drunken way she looked.<p>

"Roman... Stay with me." Alex said before she fell off the bed, hitting the nightstand. "Oww..."

Roman picked her up again and placed her back on the bed.

"Get some sleep okay? I'll check on you in the morning."

"Okay. Bye Roman!" She said before falling again.

"Aren't you gonna help her?" Dean asked.

Cassinae looked at the fallen diva and shrugged. "She'll be fine. Shouldn't you be leaving with him?"

"I would. But I recall that we have some unfinished business."

"Our Ohio City Wars." Cassinae said smiling.

"I will prove to you that Cincinnati is better than Columbus."

"Not if you keep losing to me. So what'll be this time Ambrose? Football? Basketball?"

"Football. Ohio State Buckeyes vs the Cincinnati Bearcats." Dean said.

"Set the game up while I get Alex off the floor."

Cassinae saw that she was knocked out in the most uncomfortable position on the floor. She picked her up and placed her in the middle of bed, covering her up.

Cassinae hurdled over the couch and grabbed her controller. "Alright. Let the games begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's the first chapter. Don't forget to leave a review, and I'll see ya next time.<strong>

**~The Simonette254**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I didn't think that I would get many follows for the last chapter seeing that it was so short. Maybe I'm just underestimating myself. But thanks to all of you who followed, favorited, and/or reviewed on the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I still don't own anything in the WWE. If I did, The Shield wouldn't have broken up in the first place... but then my story wouldn't even exist. I don't think I thought that through... Also, just to let you guys know; In this story, CM Punk and Jeff Hardy are STILL in the WWE. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Alex woke up at 10 o'clock the next morning with a splitting headache, cursing the fact that daylight exist. She pulled the covers over her head and groaned.<p>

"It's about time that you woke up." Cassinae said from her bed.

"I'm not in the mood for your wisecracks Cassinae."

"Do I have to call Phil about converting you to the Straight Edge lifestyle?"

"I don't need to be Straight Edge." Alex said glaring.

"Your hangover says differently."

"You're not even Straight Edge!"

"And I don't want to be. But I know how to drink and handle my alcohol intake." Cassinae said.

"I know how to handle my alcohol intake. You know this Browning." Alex said groaning as she got up before going to the bathroom. There was a knock at the door and Cassinae went and answered it.

"Morning Cassie."

"Sup Roman. You here to check on Alex?"

"Yeah, she was hitting the drinks pretty hard last night. How is she?"

They heard the sounds of Alex throwing up, causing them both to cringe.

"Does that answer your question?" Cassinae said.

"She should learn how to handle her alcohol." Dean said.

"Where did you even come from?"

"Well. One day 28 years ago, my parents were kinda in the mood for some excitement. So..."

"I didn't mean that Dean! God!" Cassinae said slapping him on the arm.

"Do you mind keeping it down!? Massive headache going on here." Alex said walking to the couch.

"Holy shit! It's The Walking Dead!" Dean said laughing at Alex's pale looking state.

"Fuck off Jonathan!"

Roman walked into the living room with a glass of water and some Tylenol.

"Here Alex. This should help with the headache."

"Thanks Roman." Alex said taking the Tylenol and water. "So, is there anything planned for you guys on Smackdown?"

"No. I guess they want to save an intense promo for RAW." Dean said.

"I have a match against Natalie tonight. A win over her might get me higher in the ranks a bit."

"I have full faith in you Cassinae. If you get put into the Sharpshooter then... I'll hope for the best."

"Really feeling the love Lexi." Cassinae deadpanned.

"Well I think I'm gonna hit the gym. Join me if y'all want." Cassinae said grabbing her gym clothes she was going to change into.

* * *

><p>There were very few superstars and divas in the gym that morning. But Cassinae did noticed that her mentor was there, sitting on a work bench.<p>

"Too much Pepsi Phil?" Cassinae said walking over to him.

"Ahh well, you know I'm addicted to it." Punk said chuckling.

"You had to have something to be addicted to huh?"

"You're just as bad as I am! So how's my rookie doing?" Punk asked.

"I haven't been a 'rookie' in 2 years." Cassinae said frowning. "But I'm good nonetheless."

"In the eyes of the 'Best in the World', you'll ALWAYS be a rookie. So your Shield buddies and Alex didn't follow you here?" Punk said looking around.

"Alex got drunk off her ass last night. But I bet if Roman comes here, she will too."

Punk raised an eyebrow. "Do I have to make her follow the Straight Edge lifestyle?"

"You know, I said the same thing this morning. But no you don't. Alex knows how to drink responsibly, she just overdid it that one time last night."

"You two are so mean to me." Alex said pouting as she came into the gym. "Roman! They're being mean to me. That's an injustice. Get Cassinae first."

"I got you Alex." Roman said picking Cassinae up and placing her over his shoulder.

"Ahh! Roman! Put me down!" Cassinae said hitting his back as he took her to the ring.

"Hmm let me think about that... nope. I'm just following Alex's orders, no hard feelings Cassie."

"Phil help me!" Cassinae said as Roman climbed the steel steps.

"That's not in my jurisdiction kiddo." Punk said.

"Some mentor you are! Seriously Roman, put me down!"

Roman chuckled and sat her down on the top turnbuckle. Cassinae folded her arms across her chest.

"That wasn't funny Roman."

"It kinda was Cassie." Dean said.

"Nobody asked you Ambrose." Cassinae said getting down. "I hate you for that Alex."

Alex smiled innocently. "I know. Come on, let's lock up."

* * *

><p>They were in the locker room watching Dolph Ziggler fighting and defeating Fandango after Summer Rae came out and distracted him.<p>

"This is why you don't mess with two girls at once." Dean said.

"Like you haven't done that before Ambrose." Alex said causing Dean to smirk.

"It's his own fault for rebounding so fast." Cassinae said putting on her gloves and lacing up her sneakers.

"You want me to come out with you? You know to pump up the crowd?"

"If you want to play cheerleader Alex, then by all means go for it." Cassinae said.

"What you need is a good looking guy out there with you." Dean said.

"Hmm... naw I'm good. Unless you know someone." Cassinae said.

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?!" Dean said while Cassinae and Alex high-fived.

"See ya later Jonathan." Alex said as she and Cassinae left.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter we've got Natalya vs Cassinae. See ya in the next chapter everyone.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so happy ****and sad r****ight now****!**

**I'm happy because t****he favorites for this story has doubled since the first chapter, and the followers has nearly tripled! Again I thank you all for supporting this story.**

**I'm sad because we won't be seeing Roman ****Reigns**** co****mpeting for awhile cause he's recovering from the emergency surgery he received in Nashville. Us fans here on FanFiction wish for a speedy recovery, and hope that you get well soon Roman.**

**Disclaimer:I still don't own anything WWE related unfortunately. There would be quite a bit of FanFiction authors that would be on the Creative Team if I did.**

* * *

><p>Cassinae and Alex were in the gorilla position waiting for the commercial break to end. They watched as yet another WWE Network commercial had came on.<p>

"They sure as hell advertise the WWE Network a lot." Alex said sitting on one of the equipment boxes.

"I know. It gets kind of annoying."

"I wonder why they do it so much."

"Maybe because Vince wanted to get his money back." Cassinae said drinking the water she got from catering.

"What money? Vincent Kennedy McMahon is a billionaire!"

"Actually, there's rumors online that Mr. McMahon is only a millionaire now. Heard his net worth is like 750+ million."

"Whoa really? How many people know about this?" Alex asked.

"Only a select few." Cassinae said winking at the readers.

"Two minutes girls." the stagehand said.

"Thank you Marcus." Cassinae said.

"You ready Cassinae?"

"Alex, I've been ready to fight ever since high school. So hell yeah I'm ready."

* * *

><p>The crowd was ecstatic as "Ghost" by Dexter Freebish played through the darkened arena.<p>

"And her opponent; being accompanied to the ring by Lexi Nicole. From Fresno, California; "The Archangel" Cassidy Brown." Justin Roberts announced as Cassinae and Alex walked down the ramp. Slapping hands with the fans as they passed.

"Cassidy is one of the toughest divas in the division of the past decade. But does she have what it takes to go toe-to-toe with the 2nd generation diva Natalya; the only woman to graduate from the Hart Family Dungeon?" Michael Cole said.

"Of course she does Cole! She was one of the most talented divas on NXT; A two time NXT Women's Championship holder." JBL said.

The bell rang signalling the start of the match. The two divas locked up before Natalya put Cassinae in a headlock. Cassinae reversed it with a back suplex. She went to rebound off the ropes, only to run into an elbow by Natalya.

"Damn, that look like it hurt." Alex said wincing.

Natalya picked Cassinae up by the hair and Irish whipped her into the turnbuckle hard enough for Cassinae to rebound back into Natalya's spinning discus clothesline. Natalya went for the pin.

1...

2...

Cassinae kicks out at the last minute. Natalya then throws Cassinae out of the ring right beside Alex.

"Dude... she is kicking your ass."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Cassinae said glaring before she rolled back into the ring.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the Shield's locker room. Dean, Roman, Punk, and Jeff were watching the match.<p>

"Natalya is kicking her ass."

"Nice to see that you have faith in her Ambrose." Jeff said.

"I'm not worried. She's gonna win this." Punk said as Cassinae caught Natalya in the arm trap neckbreaker. "See! She got this."

"Are you saying this because you're her mentor and that she just used your neckbreaker, or because you really think she'll win?" Roman said.

"Both!" Punk said causing Jeff to roll his eyes.

Cassinae had went for a dropkick, only for Natalya to reverse it by grabbing her legs.

"Looks like Natalya is setting up for the Sharpshooter." Cole said as she got Cassinae in it.

Cassinae let out a pained yell as she started crawling towards the bottom rope. Natalya pulled her back when she got close, putting on more pressure.

The ref asked if she wanted to give up and Cassinae said no. Alex was getting the crowd pumped up, cheering Cassinae on. She tried crawling to the ropes again where she successfully grabbed the bottom rope. Natalya broke the hold when the ref got to the count of four.

"Cassidy may have gotten out of the Sharpshooter, but the damage may already be done." JBL said.

Alex ran to the other side of the ring and hopped onto the apron, giving Cassinae time to recover while Natalya was distracted. Natalya kicked Alex off the apron and turned back to Cassinae, only to get hit with the Angel Trigger. Cassinae crawled over to pin Natalya.

1...

2...

3!

"And the winner of the match; "The Archangel" Cassidy Brown!" Roberts said as the ref rose her hand up in victory. Alex came in with her and did the same before they both went backstage.

* * *

><p>"Cassidy? Can I get a word with you?" Renee Young asked.<p>

"Sure thing Renee."

"First I want to congratulate you on your victory against Natalya. Also do you think that this victory will put you in the running for the title?"

"Well Renee, in this business you have to fight to get what you want. Natalya is a hell of a competitor, and as you saw out there not too long ago she can beat the hell out of you. I can't say if it put me in the running or not. All I know is that when it is my time Paige better watch out, cause I'm coming after her and her title." Cassinae said before heading to the Shield's locker room.

"Great job out there Cassie. How ya feeling?" Dean asked.

"My legs and back hurts. Other than that I'm fine." Cassinae said laying on the couch. "Phil! Pepsi me!"

"I gotta ask, why the hell do you fight in your glasses, you have contacts? Also how do they not fall off or break when you're in the ring?" Punk asked tossing her a bottle.

"For your first question, I can't see shit without them and I don't like wearing the contacts in the first place. They're just for show and aren't prescription anyway."

Cassinae then walked over to her gym bag pulling out a black case and a white case. She took the contacts out and put them in the white case.

"Second, the glasses I wear to the ring have a steel enforced silver frame with bullet proof acrylic that are held to my head with a discreet elastic band." She said taking them off and pulling another pair out of the black case. "These are my real ones."

"That's... actually pretty smart." Roman said.

"Thanks Roman, they cost me 200$. 144$ more than my real ones, that's a great deal."

"Well okay. Let's watch the rest of Smackdown." Alex said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. What did you guys think about Cassinae breaking the 4th wall in the beginning of the chapter? You just gotta love her and Alex. :)<strong>

**Also, I have a link on my profile that goes to my Pinterest for this story. So you know check it out if y'all want.**

**See ya for the next chapter. TS out!**


	4. Alex and Cassinae's Day Off

**So this has been a hell of a time in the WWE as of late huh? We've got #BunnyMania running rampant. Seth, Dean, and John starring in their comedic short, Monday Night Madness:Seth's Escape, then he got slimed the next week. Brie Mode is going off on the "Fearless" Nikki. And much more that I won't take any more time to say it. So on that note, let's get started.**

**Disclaimer:I STILL don't own the WWE or anything related to it. Nor does my co-writer. Maybe we will be a part of it someday.**

* * *

><p>*<span><strong>Friday June 6th, 2014<strong>*

It was Friday morning. Cassinae and Alex had the day off and they planned to do nothing but lay in their beds.

"_It's time to play the game. TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!_"

Cassinae reached for her phone on the nightstand and answered it.

"Hello Hunter…"

"Hey Cassinae. Were you asleep?"

"No, I was hunting elephants." Cassinae said groggily. "Not to be rude boss, but why the hell are you calling me at 9:00 in the fucking morning?"

"You and Alex have a photo shoot for a Money in the Bank poster tomorrow at 2:40pm." Hunter said.

"Good to know. Thanks Hunter." Cassinae said hanging up her phone.

They both went back to sleep. Then two minutes later…

"_Look in my eyes! What do you see? The Cult of Personality!_"

Both girls groaned loudly as Cassinae grabbed her phone again.

"What do you want Phil?"

"Get your ass out of the bed Browning!" Punk said.

"Why the hell for?"

"Training of course!"

"Phil no. I'm not getting up." Cassinae said.

"Put me on speakerphone." Punk said and Cassinae did. "Alex! Get Cassinae's lazy ass out of bed for me."

"I'm asleep too." Alex said turning over in her bed.

"Then get the Shield to get her out."

"Dean rather get Cassinae into bed rather than get her out." Alex said.

"WHAT?!" Cassinae said as she fell out of her bed.

"Hey Punk, I got her out of bed."

"Good. Now get dress and meet me in the gym in 5 minutes." Punk said.

"Goodbye Phil." Cassinae said hanging up.

They tried to go back to sleep when Dean came bursting through the door.

"Morning ladies!" Dean said.

"Ungh… I give up." Cassinae said sitting up. "You're such a douchebag Ambrose."

"Good. That means that I'm still me. Wake up Alexia!"

"You can go fuck yourself Jon."

"Just leave her alone dude." Roman said as Dean walked to her bed.

"And let her be a lazy ass? I think not." Dean said as he lifted her mattress, causing her to roll out. But Alex still didn't get up. "I'm gonna get her up."

"Dean! Where is he going?" Cassinae asked.

A couple minutes later, Dean came back holding a blue bucket filled with ice water. He planted his feet before throwing the water onto Alex, and she screamed.

"What? It's for charity!" Dean said shrugging.

"I f-f-fucking h-hate y-you! Y-Y-You f-fucking a-asshole!" Alex yelled at Dean before she went into the shower, slamming the door behind her.

Cassinae and Dean were playing Burnout Dominator in the living room on the PS3 when Alex came out of the shower.

"All warmed up now Lex?" Dean asked. Alex threw the bucket and it perfectly landed on his head, causing Cassinae to laugh.

"Nice toss Alex." Roman said.

"Bitch." Dean muttered under his breath.

"Thanks Rome." Alex said.

* * *

><p>*<span><strong>4 hours later<strong>*

The four of them were walking around, just having a afternoon on the town. Keeping a low profile is a challenging thing to do(They do it not because of the fans, but because of the paparazzi.), but they seemed to be doing it well.

While they were walking, Alex noticed a fountain not to far ahead of them. An evil smirk etched across her face as she started walking next to Dean. When they got close enough, Alex shoved Dean causing him to fall into the fountain.

"ALEX! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Dean yelled.

"Payback's a bitch ain't it." Alex said.

"I'm so gonna get you!"

"No no no no no no no!" Alex said before she started running from Dean. "Aren't y'all gonna help me?!"

"That's not in my jurisdiction kiddo!" Cassinae yelled.

"You're just like Punk!" Alex yelled before Dean grabbed her by her waist.

"Got'cha you little troublemaker!"

"AHH! Dean wait, I'm sorry! Just let me go!"

"Hmm... nope." Dean said before reaching the pond. "You were saying what about payback being a bitch Alex?" He said before bouncer tossing her into the pond.

When Alex came up from up under the water, she saw that Cassinae, Roman, and Dean was laughing their asses off. She walked up to Dean and smacked him in the face with a lilypad, leaving him speechless.

"Okay. Wh-While you two get dried up back at the hotel. Me and Roman are gonna get lunch." Cassinae said leaving with Roman.

* * *

><p>*<span><strong>1 hour later<strong>*

Roman and Cassinae returned to the hotel with four bags of Chinese food.

"Yo! Anybody alive in here?" Roman said walking into room.

Alex came running to where they were standing. Her eyes wide, a silly grin on her face.

"Is that Panda Express?" Alex said bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Uhh yeah? But how did you...?"

"MINE!" Alex said taking her bag from Cassinae.

"Umm...?"

"Don't think about it too much Rome." Cassinae said sighing.

They were all sitting around eating their food that Cassinae and Roman bought. Alex pouted as she saw that she ate all of her food.

"Damn…" Alex said. She then walked over to Roman, a smile on her face. "What'cha eating Roman?"

"Ohh some orange chicken." Roman said.

"Is it good?"

Roman shrugged. "It's alright."

Alex then took a piece from his plate. "Mmm. That is good."

"Alex!" Roman said.

"What about you Cassie?"

"I got me some General Tso's." Cassinae said.

Alex did the same to her as she did to Roman. "Taste as good as it looks."

"Dude! The hell?!" Cassinae said as Alex looked towards Dean.

"You ain't getting any of my food." Dean said.

"You think so?" Alex said discreetly giving her fork to Cassinae.

Dean moved his plate out of her reach. "You ain't getting any."

"HIJACKED!" Cassinae said as she got a piece of orange chicken and General Tso's from his plate.

"DAMN!" Dean said.

"Hey, you ain't Ron Simmons. Thanks Cassinae!" Alex said.

They all ended up stealing from each other's plate until the food was all gone. After cleaning up, Dean and Roman went back to their hotel room.

* * *

><p>*<span><strong>The Next Day<strong>*

The four of them were hanging out in the Shield's locker room. Alex was laying down with her head in Roman's lap, while Dean and Cassinae were playing Burnout Dominator on Dean's PS3.

"Another crash Browning? I think that you want me to win."

"In your dreams Ambrose." Cassinae as she passed Dean the last second to win the race. "You were saying?"

"Whatever." Dean said crossing his arms.

Cassinae went to the PlayStation home screen and saw that it was 2:05 pm. Her eyes went wide in realization.

"Holy shit! Alex! Our photoshoot is in 30 minutes!" Cassinae said.

"Oh fuck! Let's go!" Alex said running to the door, grabbing Roman's car keys. "We're taking your Tahoe!"

"Nobody touches my baby but me!" Roman said.

"Fine! Then you drive us." Cassinae said as Alex tossed Roman his keys.

* * *

><p>The girls began running down the hall to the staircase, not wanting to wait for an elevator. Roman and Dean started going down the stairs.<p>

"It's gonna take forever to get down all these stairs!" Alex said.

"I have an idea. Let's Rob Dyrdek it." Cassinae said.

Alex smiled. "We grinding?"

"Hell yeah!" Cassinae said.

The girls got a running start before they hopped onto the railing of the stairs. The struggled at first, but they got their balance together.

"This is awesome!" Alex said.

They continued sliding down the railing and they were almost at the bottom, when Alex slipped off of the railing.

"Oh shit!" Alex said before Roman caught her. She smiled at him. "I love that you're always there to catch me." Alex said causing Roman to roll his eyes.

"INCOMING!" Cassinae yelled before jumping over Roman and landing behind him in a barrel roll, before finishing in a Superman pose.

"You ain't me Cassinae, don't do that again." Roman said causing her to stick her tongue out at him.

"Whatever. Let's just go!" Alex said.

After weaving through traffic, surprisingly without getting pulled over by the police. They make it to the photo shoot with ten minutes to spare.

"We're... we're here." The girls said out of breath.

"Good. Now hurry up and get ready. Or your boss is gonna hear about you two almost not making it. I would love to get paid for doing nothing." Said the photographer. Cassinae and Alex then went to hair and makeup then got dressed for the photo shoot.

* * *

><p>*<span><strong>Back at the Hotel<strong>*

"Dude... what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Alex said laying upside down on the couch.

"I don't know bro." Cassinae said laying in the same position as Alex.

"You two are a couple of children." Dean said getting him flicked off by them both. Alex got up and then gasp.

"I gonna hit the pool!" Alex said.

"Wait for me Alex!" Cassinae said. "You boys wanna go?"

"Sure." said both Dean and Roman.

* * *

><p>After changing into their swimsuits, the boys met the girls at their room. Cassinae opened the door and walked out followed by Alex.<p>

"Alright, let's hit that pool." Cassinae said.

"Where are your swimsuits?" Dean asked.

"Under our clothes." Cassinae said.

"Why don't y'all just go down in your swimsuits?"

Do you know how dangerous it would be for us to walk to the pool in just our suits? We'd get kidnapped by our fans!" Cassinae said.

"Right. It's a risk for you two to be walking down there shirtless, especially you Roman." Alex said.

"Wouldn't we still have a chance of that happening at the pool?" Roman asked.

"I bet it's empty now since it's later in the day." Cassinae said as they walked in. "Well what do you know? I was right."

"I'm heading for the slide. It has a loop-da-loop!" Alex said as she and Cassinae went up the ladder, the boys watching them. They went down the slide and cannonballed into the water. After coming up, Alex whispered to Cassinae.

"Hey Cassie. What do you think about sneaking up on Dean and pushing him into the pool?"

"I think that I like that idea." Cassinae said.

They swam out of his sight range and got out of the pool. The snuck up behind him and did a silent countdown before they started running towards him, only for him to sidestep them causing them to fall back in.

"Nice try ladies. You won't get me that easily." Dean said with a smirk.

"Whatever. I'm gonna practice my high-flying."

"Alex? What are you doing?" Roman asked.

"Jeff said that I need to practice my Swanton Bomb. What better way than in the pool?" Alex said as she started stacking the metal chairs.

"This isn't safe Alex!"

"Says the girl who moonsaulted off the top of a 20 foot ladder onto someone on the announce table in NXT!"

"That was different! I had trained hard for that!"

"And I've trained hard for this!" Alex said as she reached the top.

"You're not Jeff Hardy!" Cassinae said.

"I know. I'm Alex Hardy. SWANTON BOMB!" Alex yelled as she jumped. The chairs came falling after she landed.

"ALEX!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Simonette254:"You guys probably hate me for the cliffhanger. But hey, my co-writer Lexi Nicole thought it would be a good ending for the chapter."<strong>

**Alex:"TS, what the fuck?"**

**The Simonette254:"Go away! We'll find out what happens to you in the next chapter."**

**Alex:"*folds arms/pouts*Fine..."**


	5. Defending Your Shield

**Lexi Nicole:"After getting Alex from the pool, they rushed her to the hospital. After hours of waiting, a doctor came out and told them that Alex had died due to the injuries to her head… PSYCHE!"**

**The Simonette254:"Lexi! That was so cruel!"**

**Lexi Nicole:"*Sing-song*I do not care."**

**Alex:"What is wrong with you?*over-dramatic cries* I thought you loved me Lexi!"**

**Lexi Nicole:"Aww, of course I love you Alex. You're my older me, and*Darth Vader like* I am your creator."**

**The Simonette254:"*rolls eyes*Anyway... we still don't own anything WWE related at all. Don't try to say that we do cause I'll send Lexi on your ass."**

**Lexi Nicole/Alex:"Which one?"**

**The Simonette254:"Whichever one wants to do it."**

**Lexi Nicole/Alex:"It should be me. No, I should do it! I wanna be the one to do it!"*prepares to fight***

**Cassinae:"Alex! Save your strength for the chapter! Enjoy everyone!"**

* * *

><p>"ALEX!"<p>

Roman jumped into pool after Alex. After a couple of minutes Roman came back up with a semi- conscious Alex. He laid her down gently on the ground.

"Are you okay Alex?"

Her eyes cracked opened, a small smile graced her lips at the man in front of her.

"Yeah... just a little banged up. I told y'all I could do it."

"What the hell were thinking Alex?! I thought that you were gonna die." Dean said.

Alex coughed a bit, a smirk plastered on her face. "Aww, were you worried about me Ambrose?" Alex said causing Dean to roll his eyes and sigh.

"Umm Alex. I'd hate to tell you this but uhh... your arm is bleeding."

"Fuck... I didn't even realize that Cassie." Alex said wincing.

"We should get you you to a doctor Alex." Roman said.

"Right. Hand me my clothes though, I don't want to go in with 90% of my body showing." Alex said.

* * *

><p>They were on their way to the hospital in Roman's car, Dean seated next to him and Alex and Cassinae in the back. Alex had a towel pressed against the wound, her head against the window.<p>

"You okay Lex?" Cassinae asked her.

"Yeah. Right now it hurts if I move the towel too much. I think a chair hit me in the back of the head, cause it's kinda throbbing painfully." Alex said trying to stay awake.

"I told you that it was a bad idea. And stay awake, we don't know the extent of that head injury."

"I know." Alex said sitting up. "Are we almost there?"

"A couple of more minutes Alex." Dean said.

Roman pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and parked the car. They walked into the waiting room and sat down while Dean went to the front desk.

"Excuse me miss, our friend needs a doctor. She has a huge gash in her arm and may possibly have a concussion." Dean said.

"Just have her sign this information and a doctor will be with her soon." The woman at the desk said.

"She says that Alex has to sign this."

"Let me see it, I know a lot of this information." Cassinae said.

**Name**:Hardy, Alex Nicole

**Height**:5'4"

**Weight**:135 lbs

**D.O.B**:

"February 25, 1990. Age 24." Roman said before Cassinae could. After getting all the information down, Roman took it back up to the front desk.

"How long do I have to wait here?" Alex said.

"If the doctors would hurry the hell up it shouldn't be long." Cassinae said.

"You guys worry too much. I mean how bad is it really?"

Cassinae looked and saw that Alex's blood was dripping onto the floor. Her eyes went wide at the sight. "Erm... Alex?"

Alex looked to where Cassinae was and saw the small puddle of blood forming. "Uhh guys? I think that I'm getting a little lightheaded." Alex said before she passed out. Cassinae's, Dean's, and Roman's eyes went wide before they all yelled.

"GET A FUCKING DOCTOR!"

* * *

><p>Alex woke up in a hospital bed, the doctor was just finishing stitching up her arm.<p>

"Well good evening Miss Hardy, it's good to see that you're awake." Said the doctor.

"How bad is it doctor? Am I gonna live?" Alex said.

The doctor chuckled. "You're going to be fine. Just a bump on the head and a small gash that I've stitched up. Though I suggest that you relax for awhile."

"Oh no doc, I can't do that. I have a match tomorrow and I can't just skip it. I'm trying to make a name for myself here." Alex said sitting up.

"As much as I don't want you to do this, I'll clear you for your match tomorrow. But make sure that you tell your opponent NOT to hit you in your arm."

"Okay. Thanks again doc!" Alex said as they went to check her out.

* * *

><p>*<span><strong>The Next Day:June 9th, 2014<strong>*

They were in Alex and Cassinae's locker room waiting until it was time for Alex's match against Alicia Fox. Alex was lacing up her sneakers when Jeff came into the room.

"You wanted to see me Mini-Hardy?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. I was wondering first, can you toss me my snapback from over there? And second, can I borrow your red arm sleeves?"

"What'cha need my sleeves for?" Jeff said tossing her hat to her.

"I had to get stitches in my arm yesterday, and I don't want the Authority to see a target on me and make it worse."

"I'll have to see if I have them with me. So, how exactly did you get a gash in your arm anyway?"

"See what had happened was… well remember when you told me to practice the Swanton Bomb?"

"Yeah?" Jeff said.

"Well I tried it in the pool and the steel chairs that I jumped off of fell in after me. I ended up with a huge gash in my arm, and a bump on the back of my head." Alex said.

"Alex... that was a very dangerous thing to do."

"I know. I won't ever do it again. Now can you please go get your sleeves? My match starts soon."

* * *

><p>"Looking good with the sleeves Mini-Hardy." Cassinae told Alex.<p>

"Sweet right? I need to talk to Alicia though. Where the hell is she?" Alex said. She then saw Alicia coming towards them. "Hey Alicia. Bro don't hit me in my left arm."

"Why not?" Alicia asked.

"There's kind of a slight numbing pain there that I don't want to make worse." Alex lied.

"Alright, I won't mess with your arm."

Alicia's music started to play and went out. Cassinae and Alex chuckled at the amount of boos that she got.

"You ready Alex?"

"Hell yeah I am! I'm gonna destroy her! Beat her down into the canvas! I'm gonna..." Alex says before she sees Cassine looking at her strangely. "Oh, too much?"

"Maybe just a bit. Now come on! The fans are calling your name."

* * *

><p>The fans cheered loudly as the two came out.<p>

"And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Cassidy Brown. From Honolulu, Hawaii; Lexi Nicole."

Alex gave a young fan her t-shirt as she continued, slapping fans hands on her right side as she made her way down to the ring. Cassinae made her way to the announce table as the match began to start.

"It looks that Cassidy is gonna join us on commentary today. It's great to have you here Cassidy." Cole said.

"I'm glad to be joining y'all here fellas." Cassinae said as she put the headset on.

"How do you think Lexi will fare in this match?" Jerry asked.

"Alicia is... a good competitor I guess. A tad bit on the crazy side, but then again which diva isn't. Now don't let her size fool you. Lexi has skills unlike any diva I've seen in a long time. I'd say that she has a good chance." Cassinae said.

Alex and Alicia were locked up in the ring. Alicia got the advantage by performing a mat slam on Alex. She then put Alex in a single-legged Boston crab. Alex was already close to the rope so she grabbed them, meaning Alicia had to break the hold.

"That's it Alex. She's not one to give up so easily guys, it's gonna take a lot more than that in order to keep her down." Cassinae said.

Alex knocked her down with a couple of punches first then threw her to the ropes, only for Alicia to grab the ropes. Alex ran towards Alicia but she side-stepped Alex, making her fall out the ring. She hit her back on the apron before hitting the ground.

"What a nasty spill. Looks as if Alicia has taken the advantage. Though I'm not really surprised." JBL said.

"Shut up John." Cassinae said.

"It's my job to provide unbiased commentary."

"Are you kidding me? You're the most biased commentator I've ever heard! And nobody wants to hear it quite frankly."

"Thank you Cassidy." Jerry said causing her to chuckle.

Alicia repeatedly ran Alex back first into the apron before grabbing her by the hair, dragging her towards Cassinae.

"Shouldn't you be worried about her and not me?" Cassinae said.

Alicia smirked at Cassinae before she threw Alex at her, causing them to both hit the ground.

"What a collision!" Cole said.

"You okay Cassie?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Now go before you get counted out." Cassinae said. Alex noticed that the ref was at a count of 7 and dashed to get back into the ring.

* * *

><p>Alex ducked under Alicia's intended clothesline. After rebounding off the ropes, Alex was met with a roundhouse kick to her injured arm. The pain was so intense that it caused her to drop to her knees.<p>

She placed her hand on her injured arm and saw that she was bleeding, a few of her stitches had busted.

"Fuck." Alex hissed under her breath. Cassinae had saw what happened and went by the ring.

Alicia was setting Alex up for the scissors kick. She ran towards the ropes to rebound off them but Cassinae grabbed her ankle. She hopped onto the apron and got into a shouting match with Alicia, giving Alex time to recover.

Alicia pushed her off, causing Cassinae to bounce off the announce table. Alicia turned back around to Alex, only to be set up for the LNB. After she hit it, Alex draped her arm over Alicia for the pin.

1...

2...

3!

"And your winner, Lexi Nicole!" Lillian Garcia said. Cassinae rolled into the ring with Alex a patted her back before they headed backstage.

* * *

><p>When they got backstage, they were met by the Shield and the Usos. Roman picked Alex up in a hug.<p>

"Great win there baby girl." Roman said.

"Thanks Roman. Umm can you carry me to the trainers room? A few of my stitches came undone." Alex said.

"Oh hey Cassinae, how are you feeling? You took quite a bit of damage just being on commentary." Jey said.

"I'm fine. Though I think I got more damage from Alex being thrown at me."

"What's that supposed to mean Cassinae?" Alex said glaring.

Cassinae chuckled. "Nothing Alex."

After getting her arm re-stitched, they headed to Alex's and Cassinae's locker room. On the way there they saw Alicia in the hall.

"What the hell Alicia?! I told you not to hit me in my fucking arm!" Alex said.

"Well... shit happens." Alicia said shrugging. Alex tried to lunge at her but Cassinae and Roman held her back.

"Let go of me guys! I'm okay, I swear." Alex said. They let go of her for a quick second only to have her try to go after Alicia again. Roman grabbed her and placed her over his shoulder.

"Put me down Roman! I'm not playing around!" Alex said punching his back and kicking her feet.

* * *

><p>When they got to the locker room, Roman dropped Alex onto the couch. She huffed as she blew the fringes of hair that fell onto her face.<p>

"Y'all should've let me go after her."

"Alex, I know you. When you fly off the handle, you fly off the handle. It would've been stupid to let you go after her." Cassinae said.

"I specifically told her, not to hit me in my arm. If I had told her about the stitches, she would've done worse. I mean she pretty much just..." Alex stopped mid sentence when she saw Cassinae holding a Kit-Kat. "Where did you get that?"

"I keep these stashed around for when you get too crazy." Cassinae said tossing it to Alex. She immediately started to eat it.

"Well since she's all calm now, I'm gonna head back to my locker room. See ya girls later." Roman said as he left.

* * *

><p>*<span><strong>Later That Night<strong>*

"Hey Cassinae?"

"What's up Alex?"

Alex sat up. "I'm kinda hungry."

"Want to go to catering? We can still see the Shield's promo from there." Cassinae asked.

"Sure. I could go for a burger right now."

They left their locker room and headed to catering. A few superstars were there as the Shield's music hit.

* * *

><p><strong>Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD.<strong>

"I would scared if I was on the Shield's bad side." Cassinae said.

"Fortunately, we're not." Alex said. "Man that's a sexy beast." Alex whispered as they showed a close up of Roman.

"I heard that Alex. We should head back to our locker room." Cassinae said.

Alex and Cassinae were on their way back to their locker room when Alex stopped suddenly.

"Wait Cassie. I just heard Roman's name, and it wasn't from Dean."

They peered around the corner and saw Seth, Randy, Triple H and Kane.

"So when do we go out there?" Randy asked.

"Let's allow those two to get comfortable, then we'll go down and take them out." Seth said.

"And that's cancer's name... that cancer's name was Seth Rollins. History is full of people like you, Seth. Everybody in this building knows somebody like you, Seth. The kind of guy who would stab his brother in the back. Suck up, sell out to The Authority. When I get the opportunity to rearrange your face - which I will - your nose isn't going to be here anymore, it's going to be over here by your ear. I say ear because you're only going to have one left. I'm going to rip your dirty stinking hair out by the roots. I'm going to stuff it in your mouth. There'll be plenty of room from where your teeth used to be. Rollins... my brother... you are scum. And we are looking forward to what that scum has to say tonight. We want you stand out here in this ring in front of the whole world and lie through your teeth. We want you to stand out here in the middle of this ring in front of the whole world and we want them to hear Triple H's words coming out of your mouth. We're going to listen to every word of it, and then we're going to beat the hell out of you." Dean said pacing in the ring.

"Ambrose sounds pretty confidant. Think that they're comfortable enough?" Corporate Kane asked.

"Hold on there, I wanna hear what the big guy has to say." Seth said. His eyes shifted to where the girls were eavesdropping, but they ran before they got caught.

"They're gonna ambush the Shield." Alex said panting.

"We gotta go help them." Cassinae said before they made a dash to where the Shield enters.

* * *

><p>"Hey. When the Authority's music hits, we want you to play the Shield's music." Alex said.<p>

"I'm not required to do that Miss Hardy." Marcus said.

"Seth, you committed the most unforgivable sin. You're the scum of the earth! There's things you don't do in life: You don't tug on Superman's cape, you don't piss in the wind, and you don't ever stab your brothers in the back. But you're only part of the problem. The other parts are Randy Orton and Triple H. Randy Orton, he runs around here and he thinks everybody owes him something. He thinks he's the face of the company. When I get my hands on you Randy, you're gonna be the ass of this company! And when I'm done with you, I'm coming for you Triple H. "The King of Kings" ooooooh."

"If you don't do what I say, I swear that I'll put you in the "Walking Dead"." Alex said.

"Alex? What's the "Walking Dead"?" Cassinae asked.

Alex gave her a stern look. "You'll see."

"We're gonna have our own Game of Thrones. BELIEVE THAT!" Roman said.

"_Behold the King. The King of Kings. On your knees dog. All hail._"

"Shit! The Authority is coming out." Alex said.

"Play their music!" Cassinae yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD.<strong>

Cassinae and Alex came down through the crowd like the boys do. After hopping the barricade, they searched under the ring. Cassinae pulled out a steel chair and tossed it to Ambrose. Alex pulled out a kendo stick and tossed it to Roman.

They started beating the Authority out of the ring. The girls slid into the ring while the fight ensued, watching with enthusiasm.

They felt a presence behind them, and turned to see Kane. He grabbed them both by their necks and lifted them up, their feet kicking the air. Dean came in and delivered a chair shot to Kane's legs, causing him to let go of Cassinae and Alex. Dean then hit Kane with Dirty Deeds on the chair, thus knocking him out.

"Go help Roman." Cassinae said to Alex.

Cassinae rebounded off the ropes and preformed a rope dive outside of the ring, landing on Seth, Triple H, Roman and Dean. Alex rolled out of the ring and jumped onto Randy's back, delivering monkey punches to his head.

Randy threw her over his shoulder onto the floor. He picked her up and looked to be Irish whipping her into ring post, only to pull her back and powerslam her onto the steel steps.

Seth had ran from Dean, and Roman had speared Triple H. They were going to leave until Cassinae had realized that they were missing someone.

"Guys! Where's Alex?!"

They looked back to the ring to see Randy stomping on Alex. Cassinae had gotten back to the ring before the boys did. She performed a running bulldog to Randy onto the steps, taking him out. Roman and Dean helped Alex up as all 4 made their way back to their locker room.

* * *

><p>Alex laid down on the couch, groaning as she did. "Well... that was intense wasn't it?"<p>

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!?" Dean and Roman yelled.

"Look guys. We know that what we did was crazy, but we had overheard their plan earlier." Cassinae said.

"We could've just let you get your asses kicked. But nooo, we decided to help our friends out." Alex said.

"And you got injured in the process!" Roman said sighing. "How's your back feeling?"

"Like I was powerslammed onto some steel steps."

"I'll get you some ice."

"Ice bag, not ice bucket Jonathan." Alex said causing Dean to chuckle.

Roman had heard his phone go off, he had received a text from Stephanie McMahon.

"Uhh girls, I just got a text. You two have a meeting with the Authority tomorrow morning."

"Oh shit..." Both girls exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>The Simonette254:*asleep*<strong>

**Lexi Nicole:"Is she seriously sleeping right now?"**

**Cassinae:"You overworked her Lexi."**

**Lexi Nicole:"All I asked was that she'd hurry up and finish the chapter. I really wanted to read it."**

**Cassinae:"And now she's sleeping. She was up until 1:40 in the morning finishing it."**

**Lexi Nicole:"*sighs*I guess I have to end the chapter myself then. Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, there's a poll on TS's profile to vote for which character is your favorite. Don't forget to check out TS's Pinterest for this story. The link is on her profile, so check it out."**

**The Simonette254:"*still asleep*See ya next time everyone. TS and Lexi Nicole out!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lexi Nicole:"We're back motherfuckers!"**

**The Simonette254:*sweatdrop***

**Lexi Nicole:"What?"**

**The Simonette254:"Nothing. Anyway we last left off with Cassinae and Alex having to go to a meeting Tuesday morning because of the little stunt they pulled on Raw. We're gonna see just how fucked they are."**

**Lexi Nicole:"We still don't own anything WWE related but we found out on Monday after Hell in a Cell that they took a couple of our ideas that will appear later in the story. Anyway, we wish we did own it though because I'd bring Jeff Hardy and John Morrison back. Jeffro, Johnny, please come back. The WWE needs you."**

**The Simonette254:"Enjoy everyone!"**

* * *

><p>*<span><strong>Tuesday June 10th, 2014<strong>*

Cassinae and Alex(with a bit of a struggle) got up the next morning to get ready for their meeting with the Authority.

"How fucked do you think we are?" Alex asked.

"Pretty fucked Alex. Pretty fucked." Cassinae said. "But I'm probably worse off than you are. I landed on the fucking COO of the company!"

"It's not like you fell on Stephanie. But that would be funny as fuck." Alex said smiling.

"And so awesome. But we need to get serious, we're probably on the Authority's bad side now. We taking your car or mine?" Cassinae said.

"Well I can barely walk so I don't think I can't drive so let's take your car. Besides, I was thinking about putting it in the shop for some minor modifications." Alex said.

"Alright then. Let's go." Cassinae said grabbing her keys.

"Hello beautiful." Cassinae said as she opened the door to her car.

"I'm telling you bro, after I get my car modified it's gonna be sexier than your car." Alex said.

"Sexier than my car?"

"Sexier than your car."

"I don't know Alex, he's pretty sexy."Cassinae said.

"It's gonna be sexy as fuck, I'm telling ya." Alex said.

* * *

><p>As they drove across town to the meeting, Alex's stomach growled.<p>

"I'm hungry..."

"We'll get something later."

"I want some Panda Express." Alex said.

"At 8:30 in the morning?"Cassinae asked.

"It's never too early for Panda."

"After the meeting Alex."

"But I want some now Cassie! I'm gonna die of starvation!" Alex said throwing her hands up.

"Don't be so dramatic Lexi." Cassinae said.

"It'll be quick I swear. Just stop at one near here."

"If you don't shut the hell up Alex, that back injury is gonna be the least of your problems. Cause I'm gonna throw you out of the fucking car." Cassinae said annoyed.

Alex folded her across her chest. "Bitch." She muttered under her breath causing Cassinae to chuckle.

* * *

><p>"Come in." Hunter said. "Ah Miss Browning, Miss Hardy nice that you could make it."<p>

"We really didn't have a choice in the matter boss." Cassinae said. Stephanie then looked towards Alex.

"How are you feeling Miss Hardy?"

"My back hurts. In other words, I'm fucking fantastic." Alex said.

"She's mad cause I didn't get her any Panda Express before we came here." Cassinae said.

"Do you think that you can compete tonight?" Hunter said.

"I had a hard time getting out of bed this morning Hunter. I don't think, I know that I can't compete tonight." Alex said.

"Well I suppose that we can give you the night off." Stephanie said.

"Thanks your royal highness." Alex said. Cassinae gently nudged her injured ribs causing Alex to hiss in pain.

"However..." Stephanie said with that smile that causes her face to crinkle. "You Cassinae do have a match tonight. A 2-on-1 handicap match against Summer Rae and Layla. If you fail to win your match tonight, Alex will have to compete tonight against... Tamina Snuka."

"What?! Do you not see what Orton did to my back?!" Alex said pointing to the steel steps shaped bruises on her back. "Are you..." Alex said before Cassinae covered her mouth.

"Okay then. Well thanks for the info Steph and we'll see you later tonight for the SmackDown tapings." Cassinae said as she dragged Alex out of their office.

"Stupid bitch."Alex said once Cassinae let her go.

"Look, don't worry about it. I can take those two easy, you will not be facing Tamina tonight. Come on, let's head to Panda Express." Cassinae said.

* * *

><p>Once they got back to the hotel, the girls went to the guys room and knocked on the door.<p>

"Who is it?!" Dean yelled.

"Who the fuck do you think it is?! Just open the damn door Ambrose!" Cassinae said.

Dean opened the door and smirked at them both before moving to let them in. "How do ya know I wasn't busy doing 'something'?"

"With Roman still in the room?" Alex said.

"Hey. Everyone has their kinks." Dean said earning him a brush to the back of his head.

"Now you know that nobody wants to see that Dean." Said a shirtless Roman. He noticed that the girls were staring at him. "Ladies. My eyes... they're up here."

"Sorry Rome. But seeing you shirtless is such a rare sight." Alex said.

"Yeah. But there's a reason why, and you two just proved it. Anyway, how's your back Alex?"

"It still hurts badly. But Stephanie gave me the night off unless Cassinae loses her match."

"I go against Summer and Layla tonight. If I lose, Alex must fight Tamina tonight. I'm not gonna let that happen." Cassinae said.

"Man... y'all are fucked." Dean said causing causing Cassinae to flip the double bird at him. Alex goes to sit on the couch, she struggles to get comfortable. Roman came and sat next her.

"You comfortable Alex?" Roman asked.

"Not really." Alex said.

Roman then picked Alex up and sat her in his lap. He placed his hand on the small of her back causing a small chill to go down her spine. Cassinae noticed this and smirked.

"Alex." Cassinae said, her grin growing bigger. Alex pretended to stretch and flicked Cassinae off. "Bitch." Cassinae muttered.

* * *

><p>*<span><strong>Later That Night<strong>*

Cassinae was walking over to the gorilla position with Alex. She stopped before going out.

"Alex. For your own safety, I want you to stay back here." Cassinae said.

"Cass, I know how to take care of myself. I…"

"Alex. Keep your ass back here." Cassinae ordered.

"Fine. I won't leave the gorilla position." Alex said as Cassinae left.

* * *

><p>"And their opponent. From Fresno, California; "The Archangel" Cassidy Brown!"<p>

Cassinae stared down her opponents before getting into the ring. Since this was a tornado 2-on-1 handicap match, Cassinae thought that she should take the weakest out first. That being Summer Rae.

The ref signaled for the bell, and Cassinae plowed through Layla and immediately started going after Summer. Cassinae was able to get her on the ground before Summer rolled out of the ring. That distracted Cassinae long enough for Layla to elbow her in the back of the head. She pulled Cassinae to the middle of the ring, only to barely get a one count.

Summer came back into the ring and kicked Cassinae in her stomach while Layla kicked her in her spine. The picked her up and went for a double suplex, only for Cassinae to reverse it into a double DDT. Cassinae was leaning against the rope and Summer ran towards her, but Cassinae pulled the rope down so that Summer tumbled out of the ring. Cassinae threw Layla into the corner and performed the step-up high knee that Punk taught her followed by a bulldog. Cassinae went for for the pin.

1…

2…

Summer came in and broke up the pin. Cassinae got up and roundhouse kicked her in the side of the head. Before she could turn around she was hit in the back of the head by Paige with the Divas title. The ref had called for the bell. The match ended via disqualification, meaning Cassinae won and Alex wouldn't have to compete tonight.

.

_The queendom with the king bow wow_

_The really push the crown_

_You got hippie now_

_I'm just turn that around_

_Making you_

_Love me, love me, love me_

_._

Stephanie came out with Tamina who was holding Alex by hair.

"You know, growing up in this company I learned two things. All's fair in Love and War, and Life isn't fair." Stephanie said.

Tamina put Alex in a powerbomb clutch and lifted her up. Alex, injured back and all performed a headscissors on Tamina. Alex got up and started prematurely celebrating with the fans. Tamina had got up to get Alex and when she turned around, she was met by a spear by Cassinae. They saw the other 3 divas coming after them.

"Shit! We gotta go." Cassinae said before she and Alex took off running backstage to the locker rooms.

* * *

><p>The two of them continued running until the reached the Shield's locker room. They ran in and braced themselves against the door.<p>

"What's happening girls?" Dean said.

"You telling me that you didn't just see that shit? Cassie got attacked and Tamina's ass was planning on powerbombing me through the stage!" Alex said.

"Yeah I know. We saw it on tv." Dean said.

"Such an asshole. Look guys, we think we're on the Authority's bad side now. We're gonna need your help." Cassinae said.

"Why should we help you?" Dean asked folding his arms.

"Because you love us, that's why." Alex said to Dean.

"I don't love you."

"We don't love your ass either, but you owe us for saving your asses yesterday. I mean you've seen Alex's back." Cassinae said.

"Well, it's not like we don't already have our own problems with the Authority to start with. Besides, it took balls for those two to do what they did." Roman said.

"Fine, we'll help you girls out." Dean said before extending his hand. "Welcome to the Shield ladies."

* * *

><p>*<span><strong>Ten Days Later:June 20, 2014 Tampa, Florida<strong>*

Cassinae had walked into the bedroom of her and Alex's hotel room and saw Alex on top of the bed.

.

_Because you know_

_I'm all about that bass_

_'Bout that bass, no treble_

_I'm all about that bass_

_'Bout that bass, no treble_

_I'm all about that bass_

_'Bout that bass, no treble_

_I'm all about that bass_

_'Bout that bass(bass, bass, bass, bass)_

_._

_Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two_

_But I can shake it, shake it_

_Like I'm supposed to do_

_'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase_

_And all the right junk in all the right places_

_._

Cassinae chuckled before she got up and joined her.

_._

_I see the magazine workin' that Photoshop_

_We know that shit ain't real_

_C'mon now, make it stop_

_If you got beauty, beauty, just raise 'em up_

_'Cause every inch of you is perfect_

_From the bottom to the top_

_._

"Nice moves." They said to each other.

.

_Yeah, my mama she told me don't worry about your size_

_She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night."_

_You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll_

_So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along_

_._

"So there's no chance of me being with either of you right?"

Cassinae and Alex turned to see Dean and Roman behind them. Dean had a smirk on his face,

"Uhh do you see these boobs? Do you see this ass? Do you see these thighs? I am NOT a silicone Barbie doll." Alex said.

"Alright then. What the hell were you two doing?"Dean asked.

"Just dancing, singing, practicing our wrestling moves." Cassinae said.

"It don't look-" Dean said before Cassinae drop kicked him. Alex tried to hurricanrana Roman, but he caught her.

"Wait! No, no, no." Alex said before Roman playfully powerbombed her onto the bed. Roman look at her with a smirk.

"They don't call me the 'Powerhouse' for nothing." Roman said.

A light blush came across Alex's face. "Umm c-can I get up now?"

"Alright fellas, we need to get ready so go on out." Cassinae said.

"But I want to see if Alex really isn't made of silicone." Dean said.

Cassinae had got off the bed and Alex smirks. "Okay Dean. You want me to prove it to ya?" Alex said with her hands on the base of her shirt.

Dean's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" Dean said.

Cassinae punched him in the back of his head."No dumbass! Get the fuck out!"

Dean grumbled angrily as he and Roman left the girls room.

"My god, that was priceless. Ahh well I'm gonna hop in the shower Lex."

"Alright then." Alex said. She was about to get her clothes ready when there was a knock at the door. She opened it and saw Roman there.

"Oh hey Roman. What's up?"

"I had remembered that I forgot to give you something." Roman said pulling out a red Samoan bracelet. "Consider it a 'Welcome to the Shield' gift." Roman said before leaving.

"Thanks Roman." Alex said. She turned around and jumped when she saw Cassinae behind her. "Holy fucking Christ! How do you do that?!"

"I said this like 8 or 9 years ago Lexi, it's because I'm a ninja. So a 'Welcome to the Shield' gift huh?" Cassinae said smirking.

Alex's face glowed redder. "Shut up." She grumbled.

"You're blushing Alex."

"Fuck off Cassinae!" Alex said. "If you were in that position, you'd understand."

"I have been in that position before Alex." Cassinae said.

"Whoa. Pause, rewind, play. Who, what, when, where, why?"

"It doesn't matter." Cassinae said.

Alex pouted. "I'll make you tell me."

"You'll have to catch me first." Cassinae said as Alex ran after her. Cassinae made it to the bathroom and locked the door."

"Shit!" Alex said hitting the door.

* * *

><p>*<strong><span>Later That Night<span>***

The four of them arrived at John's house. He was having a party for qualifying for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship match at Money in the Bank in 9 days. Everyone was having fun eating, partying, and drinking (with the exception of Punk of course).

They all have a part in the PPV. Roman's in the running for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, Dean's in the running for the Money in the Bank contract where he can also get his hands on Seth. The girls are in their own Money in the Bank contract match for the Divas Championship.

Alex saw Cassinae over by the bar and walk over to her.

"What'cha doing Cassie?" Alex said sitting down at the bar.

"I'm making this drink that I came up with."

"What's it called?"

"I call it '_Crimson Paradise_'. You want to try it Alex?" Cassinae said.

"It won't kill me will it?"

"Just drink the damn thing!" Cassinae said.

Alex picked up the drink and took a sip. Her eyes went wide before blinking a few times.

"Whoa... I feel like I just went to hell, heaven, and back to earth. That was awesome."

"That good huh? I knew that I had skills." Cassinae said smirking.

"Yeah. Where did you leaned to mix drinks like that?" Alex asked.

"My grandmother was a bartender while and before I was growing up. She taught me a few things."

"She taught you well Cass, this is delicious."

Cassinae had looked over towards the pool and saw Roman. He was staggering drunk, a sight that was too funny for Cassinae to enjoy herself.

"Alex. Check out Roman." Cassinae said.

"Oh wow…" Alex said laughing. "We should stop him before he falls in."

The two of them walked over to Roman and moved him away from the pool. They struggled to keep him upright.

"God damn… He's so freaking heavy." Cassinae said.

"We have to get him back to the hotel. We can't carry him all night. Where's Dean ass?"

The two saw Dean getting twerked on by Summer Rae and Layla. Alex facepalmed at the sight.

"Forget about him. Let's just get Roman to his car, we'll drive him home."

* * *

><p>So they walk the(stressfully more difficult with a Drunk Roman) path to his car and pushed him into the middle seat. Alex got behind the wheel, and Cassinae sat shotgun. They started to head back to the hotel from John's house, Roman was passed out in the back seat. They came up to a stoplight and Roman had woke up.<p>

"Who's driving my Tahoe?" Roman said slurring.

"Go back to sleep sweetheart." Alex said.

"But I want to drive." Roman said reaching for the wheel. Alex smacked his hand away.

"No Roman, you're drunk. Cassinae, can you please go back there and put him in a seatbelt?"

"Why can't you do it? I know that you want to do it anyway." Cassinae said smirking.

"I'm serious Cassinae." Alex said.

"So am I."

"Ugh fine! Switch me." Alex said crawling into the middle seat while Cassinae got into the driver's seat. Alex had put Roman in his seatbelt as Cassinae started to drive. Roman drunkenly draped his arm over Alex, causing her to whine a bit.

"You okay back there Alex?" Cassinae asked looking in the rearview mirror.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Alex said glaring.

* * *

><p>They got Roman into the elevator and started the ascent to his floor. They dragged him to his door and stuck the key in. They lugged him over to his bed where they dropped him onto it, they panted and stretched.<p>

"Finally! He's heavier than he looks." Alex said.

Roman had fell off of the bed.

"Look familiar Lexi?" Cassinae said.

"Shut up." Alex said helping Cassinae pick him off of the floor and placing him back into the bed.

"I'm gonna call Dean and tell him to come here." Cassinae said dialing Dean's number putting it on speaker phone. "Yo Ambrose! You need to get your ass here and watch your brother."

"Why should I? You two are there." Dean said.

"Dean if you don't bring your ass back here, I'm gonna rip the heads off of those divas on you, grab you by your hair, drag you to the pool and drown your ass. Got it?!" Alex said.

"Yes mother." Dean said before hanging up. "Hey Jeffro. Drive me back to the hotel before your rookie kills me."

Cassinae started to leave the room, but she noticed that Alex wasn't behind her.

"Hmm... Maybe I should stay here until De-"

Cassinae grabbed her shirt and started dragging her from the room. "Come on Alex."

"Alright, alright! I'm coming." Alex said.

* * *

><p>*<span><strong>The Next Morning<strong>*

Dean and Roman were asleep in their beds. After the night they had, they weren't feeling all too well.

"Good morning fellas!" Cassinae said as she and Alex busted through the door. Both guys groaned.

"You two... are a couple of serious bitches." Dean said.

"You did the same thing to us." Alex stated.

"Well y'all wasn't drunk." Dean said.

"I was drunk actually. Remember:'Holy crap! It's the Walking Dead!'?"

"It's time to get up guys." Cassinae said.

"Fuck you Browning. You too Hardy." Dean said.

"Cassie, get me an ice bucket." Alex whispered.

After five minutes, Cassinae came in pushing a huge tote filled with ice water. They picked it up, and hurled it Dean's bed.

"HOLY F-F-FUCK!" Dean yelled.

"What? It's for charity." Alex said laughing. "Payback of payback is a bitch!"

Alex walked over to the side of Roman's bed where his face was.

"Roman, it's time to wake up." Alex said. Roman just groaned causing Alex to pout. Alex then hopped up and sat on Roman's back.

"The fuck? Alex will you get off of me?"

"Will you wake up?"

"Can't do that with you sitting on me." Roman said and Alex got off, only for him to go back to sleep. She got back on him, straddling his back. She started drumming on his back before he flipped over.

"Seriously Alex?" Roman said looking up at her.

"If you get up, I'll get off of you." Alex said.

"Fine." Roman said before he flipped them over and pinned Alex down, causing a small squeak out of her. "I'm up now. You happy?"

"Can't you two at least wait until me and Dean leave the room?" Cassinae said which led Dean to high-five her.

Alex's face turned bright crimson and Roman just glared. "Shut up Cassinae."

Alex tried to flip Roman over, but he was too strong. "Dammit… Roman, can you let me go now?" Alex asked.

"Hmm… I don't know. Should I let you go?" Roman said.

Alex then lightly kicked Roman in his kidney, causing him to grunt. He let Alex go, and she got up.

"Well now that everyone is up, me and Cassinae are gonna head down to the gym. So hurry up boys, the day isn't getting any longer." Alex said.

* * *

><p><strong>The Simonette254:"Boy did that chapter took awhile. We need to slow down… just kidding. But seeing how it takes this long to type, the next chapter won't be until sometime AFTER Thanksgiving Break. So with that being said, The Simonette254 and Lex-"<strong>

**Lexi Nicole:"*matter-of-factly*Alex."**

**The Simonette254:"What?"**

**Lexi Nicole:"I want my author name to be Alex Hardy from now on."**

**The Simonette254:"Are you serious."**

**Alex Hardy:"Most definitely!"**

**The Simonette254:"*facepalms*Fine. The Simonette254 and Alex Hardy out!"**

**Alex Hardy:"Happy Thanksgiving from me and TS! Check out the poll on TS's profile, You can see Cassinae's sexy car on the SFYS Pinterest Page. Just go to the link that's also on TS's profile, and we'll see ya in the next chapter!"**


End file.
